


Three Proposals and A Wedding

by desikauwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Lovina's first meeting with her future wife and the subsequent events until they get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic during Romerica Week on Tumblr. This comes from three separate days. (I'll probably post a fic with each day because I changed a few things in this one to fit with each other.)

The first time Lovina saw her future wife, she was cursing her decision to stay in Chicago for Grad School.

Lovina had been in Chicago for over four years now but she still missed good old sunny San Francisco. Today the homesickness was worse, if only because the weather was miserable and Lovina was not made for the icy weather of Chicago.

Continuing her attempt to walk through the blizzard surrounding her, Lovina heard a loud, almost obnoxious, laugh. She glanced around looking for the source.

That's when Lovina saw her. Her hair was gold and shined and Lovina who never believed in love at first sight finally believed.

Fighting her way through the snow drifts, Lovina made her way to the woman.

The woman and her companions paused and the woman grinned.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one brave enough to be out here. Even these guys are only out here because I dragged them out here."

Both the man and woman with the blonde rolled their eyes and the woman said, "You know what Amy, we're going to go back inside before Roderich gets frostbite."

The man and woman turned around and headed back towards the apartment building behind them.

Lovina could hear them arguing and Amy yelled out, "See ya Liz. Don't let your fiancé overwork himself"

Amy turned back towards Lovina and Lovina felt like swooning under the attention.

"Liz and Roderich are my neighbors. They got engaged a few weeks ago and it's absolutely adorable."

Lovina muttered, "You're absolutely adorable."

"Hmm, did you say something?" Amy tilted her head to the side and Lovina felt her face turn red.

Thankfully Amy continued speaking and Lovina was spared for the moment.

“I’m Amy if you didn’t catch that. Well it’s actually Amelia but I just go by Amy. Who are you?”

Lovina had to calm herself. It was just an introduction. She could do this.

"Lovina Vargas. I'm also your future wife."

And of course Lovina fucked up a simple introduction. The mortification made her heat up all over. There was no way she could ask Amy out now.

Amy looked shocked and Lovina was sure she'd fucked everything up. Just when Lovina was about to apologize, Amy started speaking.

I've never been proposed to before the first date. Maybe ask me again after a few dates?"

Lovina was relieved, "Of course. I'd love to go on a date with you. That's what I meant to ask you."

Amy brightened even more, which really shouldn't have been possible.

"Hey do you want to come in for hot chocolate? We can talk and get to know each other."

Lovina definitely wanted both of those things and followed Amy inside all while plotting what to do on their first date.

* * *

 

Lovina was beyond excited for her first date with Amy. She was aware that her plan was cliche but what did it matter. A movie and a romantic dinner was the best way to go to get to know Amy.

Lovina was going to make Amy swoon.

The plan was to meet at the movie theater they'd agreed on. They'd decide on the movie there.

"Lovina you made it." Amy grinned once she saw Lovina.

"Where else would I fucking be?" Lovina froze when she realized she forgot to censor herself. What if Amy was among those people that hated cursing?

Amy didn't seem to notice the cursing though. "I've been stood up before. It's been a recurring thing lately."

Lovina was pissed. Why would anyone stand up someone as amazing as Amy? She decided not to dwell on it because their loss was her gain.

"So Lovina, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I asked you out so you chose. I'm okay with whatever."

_'So long as it isn’t that one movie with food'_

"How about Sausage Party?"

Lovina was horrified. She was ready to cancel the date right then and there when Amy burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry for messing with you like that but I needed to see your reaction if I suggested it. You did not disappoint. The look on your face was priceless."

Lovina was relieved and it also let her know that Amy enjoyed pranks. She'd have to be on the lookout for that in the future.

"Okay then, what do you actually want to watch?"

"I've already seen it but I really want to see Suicide Squad again."

Lovina quickly agreed. Suicide Squad was definitely a movie she could get behind.

Once they left the theater, Amy and Lovina could not stop talking about the movie.

Lovina had been impressed with Harley Quinn.

"Harley was amazing though she should really just kill the Joker. He's so abusive and it's not romantic at all."

Amy agreed.

"Yeah the Joker is the worst. Thankfully she's not always with him. Sometimes she gets to date Poison Ivy and they get to be crime girlfriends."

Lovina should have known that her date was a comic book nerd. It was awfully cute.

"Hey so where are we going to eat?" Amy asked when her stomach growled.

Lovina smirked, "We’re going to my favorite place to eat in all of Chicago. It's an old family owned Italian restaurant."

"Oh nice. I've only ever had Olive Garden and even my uncultured self knows that it's not real Italian food."

Lovina had had a feeling that was the case.

"Well then prepare yourself to fall in love with true Italian cuisine."

Amy had thoroughly enjoyed the food and she was definitely looking forward to dessert.

Lovina should have known that good old Aunt Felicia would show up with dessert at the end of their meal.

The restaurant was actually owned by Lovina's great aunt and Lovina had been considering buying it when her great aunt was ready to retire.

"Lovina, is this your girlfriend?"

Lovina turned bright red and was trying to come up with an excuse for bringing her date here when Amy spoke up.

"Well this is only our first date but we'll be getting married eventually so you'll definitely see me again if Lovina comes here often."

Lovina could just feel the heat coming off her face. There was probably steam involved as well.

Aunt Felicia let out a laugh before patting Lovina on the shoulder.

"You should keep this one Lovi. She's quite the catch."

"Yes Aunt Felicia." Lovina mumbled as she tried to calm down.

"So Lovi? That’s a cute nickname." Amy looked thoughtful.

"Shut up. My family loves to embarrass me with that old nickname."

Amy let out a laugh and they continued to tease each other as they finished dessert.

Lovina had brought her car while Amy had walked to the theater so Lovina was going to drop Amy off at the end of the night.

The car stopped in front of Amy’s apartment complex and Amy turned towards Lovina.

"I really enjoyed tonight. We should do this again soon."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Amy leaned over and gave Lovina the sweetest goodnight kiss she'd ever experienced.

Breaking the kiss, Amy whispered in Lovina's ear.

"I really would like to marry you someday."

Lovina grabbed her ear and turned bright red as Amy darted out of the car and back to her apartment.

Neither knew this but they both touched their lips and sighed,

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

 

Lovina loved her grandfather but loathed the parties he'd throw. The only bright side to this trip was that her girlfriend of two years, Amy, was with her.

Unfortunately Romulus hated Amy. It was double standards honestly speaking. He loved Feliciano's boyfriend but he hated her girlfriend. He was the only member of her family who did. Amy was well loved by Lovina's family except by Romulus.

Amy would always joke that whenever her and Romulus were in the same room, they both felt like that one meme about coming out to have a good time but feeling attacked at the moment. Honestly Lovina's girlfriend was such a dork but Lovina loved that part of her.

Lovina was really not looking forward to tonight though. It was her grandfather's 75th birthday and everyone was going to be there.

"Hey babe, I promise to try to not fight with your grandfather but no guarantees."

"I appreciate that mi amore but this night may just end in tragedy no matter how hard you try."

Amy started humming a familiar tune. A tune that had the words: Mmm whatcha say.

Lovina rolled her eyes as they entered the hall the Vargas family had rented for the the event.

The Vargas patriarch eyes lit up when he noticed Lovina and then narrowed when he saw Amy standing next to her.

"Nipote, you made it." He greeted Lovina warmly while actively ignoring Amy.

Amy never took kindly to being ignored and made her displeasure known with the chilliness in her voice.

"Hello Romulus. Congratulations on making three fourths of the way to being 100. It must seem so odd to have lived through so much history that most of us here can't even fathom."

"Hello Amelia. I see you're still hanging around my granddaughter. You're working as an English teacher currently, correct? Still unable to get your book published I see."

Lovina somehow managed to diffuse the situation before Amy could retort.

"Amy look there's Feliciano. We should go say hi. I'll come by later Nonno."

Amy grumbled as she let Lovina lead her away but not before Lovina gave Romulus a disappointed look. Amy had at least been trying but Romulus refused to with his actions when he came to greet Lovina.

Lovina managed to keep Amy and Romulus away from each other with the help of Feliciano, her little brother, and Ludwig, her little brother's potato bastard of a boyfriend. There was also some help from good old Aunt Felicia.

Of course no Vargas family gathering was complete without karaoke. Lovina disliked karaoke but she didn't mind it during family gatherings.

It wasn't until Amy got on stage that Lovina got worried.

"Hey I'm Amy. I'm auditioning for the role of Lovina's wife and I'll be singing Rude by MAGIC!. Oh and I guess I'm also auditioning for the role of Romulus's granddaughter-in-law."

Lovina could feel her face turn bright red and Romulus could be heard sputtering from his seat. Before he could actually say anything, Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up started playing.

Amy laughed and Lovina could feel herself falling in love all over again.

"Feliciano, while I agree with the sentiment of the song in relation to how I feel about Lovina, that's not the song I want to sing."

Feliciano grumbled something about how he thought it'd be funny before selecting the song Amy wanted.

At the end of the song, Amy got down on her knees and took out a small box. The small box had the ring that Lovina had wanted to buy but hadn't because money was tight due to the student loans she and Amy had to pay off while Lovina was still in her fellowship.

"Lovina Vargas, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife."

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

Lovina took the ring from Amy and kissed her deeply.

In the background, Romulus groaned.

"Just my luck. Now I'm going to have to see the Kirkland Matriarch again. That woman hates me just like most of my exes."

Lovina mentally snorted. She should have know that her grandfather's dislike of Amy stemmed from his disastrous love life.

* * *

 

Lovina couldn't believe the day had finally come. She was finally getting married to the love of her life. Scratch that. The wedding was over. They were already married.

The reception was going well. Her grandfather was making sure to stay far away from both Amy's grandmother and oldest uncle.

Amy was chatting with some family members before she returned to the table where she was sitting with Lovina.

Lovina raised an eyebrow when instead of sitting back down, Amy gave her a kiss and then took a mic out.

Once everyone's attention was on Lovina's wife, Amy started speaking.

"The first time I met Lovina, I had made Eliza and Roddy join me outside to enjoy the snow. Lovina had come up to us and soon enough it was just the two of us out there. Lovina introduced herself and in that introduction she called herself my future wife."

Amy paused for the laughter and the wolf whistle coming from Elizabeta's direction.

Lovina's face was bright red and she hissed at Amy.

"I can't believe you told them that."

Amy winked at her wife before returning to her speech.

"Lovina's mad at me for sharing but I had to because I knew in that moment I wanted to marry her as well. There was some kind of instant connection. As if we had been fated to meet."

Lovina inhaled sharply and she could feel her eyes fill with tears as Amy speak.

"I don't know if soulmates are real but I believe we are each other's soulmates. I could never see myself with anyone but my wife and I know I'm happiest with her."

Lovina let out a sob before grabbing Amy and kissing her deeply and taking the mic.

Wiping away tears, Lovina started speaking to a silent hall.

"Mi amore has a way with words. Someday she'll be a famous author but for now she's an amazing teacher and an even more amazing wife. The day I met Amelia, was the day I believed in love at first sight. From that first encounter I was smitten and when Amy returned the sentiment I was ecstatic."

Taking a deep breath, Lovina smiled.

"I have to thank all of you for being here to witness us reach this point. Now I'm taking my wife away from here to enjoy a very nice honeymoon."

With that, Lovina grabbed Amy and they ran out to the car laughing as they drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/).


End file.
